Un beau jour de janvier
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {Junbrothers} [Hors série All Night Long] Après une longue bataille durement gagnée, après avoir retrouvé des amis qu'on croyait perdus, Minjun, Junho et les autres peuvent couler des jours heureux, presque comme des gens normaux. Petit oneshot pour l'anniversaire de Minjun.


**Un beau jour de janvier**

- Hors série _All Night Long - _

C'était assurément un beau jour de janvier, mais Minjun restait dans son coin d'un air morose. L'air était froid, mais il y avait un beau soleil sur la ville, alors les garçons avaient décidé de revenir dans le parc, près de l'université, jouer du ballon en toute tranquillité. Cette atmosphère si heureuse, presque banale, n'était pas naturelle pour le vampire. Chung avait été vaincu, les amis qu'ils avaient cru avoir perdus étaient revenus, Wooyoung s'était vu offrir un anneau en pierre de lune pour le protéger des effets du soleil et permettre qu'ils puissent se retrouver comme avant… Et pour célébrer cette nouvelle vie et pour se débarrasser du poids qu'il portait depuis des siècles sur ses épaules, Junsu était devenu Minjun. Il paraissait moins sombre qu'avant, un peu moins sérieux, tout en gardant ce regard qui maintenait les autres à distance. Il n'avait jamais songé à pouvoir vivre une vie « normale » après avoir atteint son but. Il avait donc tout ce que pouvait rêver un jeune homme. Mais il était toujours un vampire.

Il sentit la main d'Elya se glisser dans la sienne, chaude et douce… lui, il restait aussi froid que l'hiver. Elle ne disait rien mais elle comprenait que quelque chose troublait l'esprit de Minjun elle se contenta de resserrer ses doigts, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui dire qu'elle était là. Après un long moment de silence, elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

- Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ?

- Je préfère rester là encore un peu.

- Hyung ! s'écria une voix, au loin.

Minjun n'y avait prêté aucune attention, mais il reçut de plein fouet le ballon de basket dans le nez. Tout le monde s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, regardant le vampire avec attention. Minjun ne bougeait pas non plus, le visage dans ses mains. Le premier à sortir de sa torpeur fut Junho qui accourut vers son frère d'un air inquiet. Il lui prit les poignets, le forçant à le regarder.

- Hyung, tu vas bien ?

Soudain, Minjun éclata d'un rire sincère à la surprise de tous. Décontenancé, Junho ne savait pas comment réagir, ce qui intensifia l'hilarité de son aîné.

- Tu verrais ta tête, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme si un simple ballon pouvait me faire mal.

- Tu avais l'air si déprimé depuis ce matin…

- Peu importe, coupa Minjun en rendant la balle aux garçons. Tout va bien, retourne jouer.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?

- Chansung va pleurer si je lui fous encore une raclée.

- Il me cherche ? grogna le loup-garou. Dire que j'étais à deux doigts de regretter de t'avoir envoyé le ballon dans la figure sans l'avoir fait exprès.

- Pour la peine, on t'emmène au karaoke pour le reste de la soirée, sourit Junho.

Minjun soupira longuement mais ne répondit pas à son frère qui repartit sur le terrain. Il ne contesta pas la suite du programme, son sourire était même resté sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que cette obsession de t'emmener à un karaoke ? demanda Elya.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec légèreté.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- N'espère pas connaître en si peu de temps cinq cents ans de secrets.

- Ah mais j'aime en apprendre sur toi au fur et à mesure.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, le regardant longuement, essayant de lire dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs. Y voyait-elle les âges défiler ? Les différentes époques auxquelles il avait assisté ? Il y avait de tout cela, mais aussi une petite lueur, douce, nouvelle, qui brillait pour elle.

Ravi de pouvoir faire des activités en lien avec l'âge qu'on pouvait lui donner, c'était Junho qui menait le groupe, assisté par Wooyoung qui parfois semblait oublier qu'il n'était plus humain. De loin, ils paraissaient être une bande d'amis cherchant à se divertir et ils parvenaient à se fondre dans la foule. Main dans la main avec Ji Eun, Yuri pointait du doigt chaque salle d'arcade susceptible de l'intéresser, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'ils cherchaient. Ils finirent par monter dans un karaoke et s'installèrent dans une salle, dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Wooyoung s'empara de la télécommande, bien décidé à ouvrir le bal. Il fit à peine attention à Nichkhun qui, avec tendresse devant son attitude adorable, lui embrassa le front furtivement. Il avait surmonté sa transformation avec beaucoup de courage et avait réussi à garder son innocence. Junho et lui s'étaient naturellement entendus depuis leur première rencontre, leurs retrouvailles avaient renforcé leur lien. Ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils prirent le micro pour entonner une chanson festive tout en dansant, quitte à sortir quelques fausses notes. Puis Taec suivit, Ji Eun, Yuri, Chansung, Yoona… Nichkhun se laissa tenter aussi. Minjun ne disait rien mais il partageait la joie ambiante, personne n'osait lui tendre le micro pour qu'il puisse participer. Il y avait tout de même un léger sentiment de frustration qui flottait dans l'air.

Après que tout le monde fut passé au moins une fois, Elya incluse, Junho commença une ballade avec une voix mélodieuse. Au début, il resta face à l'écran, concentré, puis peu à peu il se tourna vers ses amis, adressa un clin d'œil entendu à Chansung qui était complètement sous le charme, et enfin il se dirigea vers son frère qui eut soudain l'air surpris.

- Ne chante pas pour moi, chante pour ton loup, murmura-t-il.

Mais Junho lui prit la main, l'incitant à se lever et à avancer vers l'écran, et la chanson se termina.

- Pile poil minuit, sourit Junho en regardant l'horloge qui était sur le mur. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier.

- Quel jour ? demanda Minjun alors que tout le monde les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Les mains du cadet se resserrèrent sur celles de son frère.

- Aujourd'hui on est le quinze janvier, à l'époque ça s'appelait autrement, mais, il y a cinq cent dix-sept ans, maman t'a mis au monde. Merci d'avoir toujours été un grand frère qui s'est occupé de moi et qui m'a préservé au mieux de notre condition particulière. Tu as sacrifié toute ton humanité pour que je n'aie pas à le faire, et sans toi je serais sûrement devenu un monstre. Tu as souffert de solitude, tu devais me porter à bout de bras, mais tu ne me l'as jamais reproché. Maintenant tu es libre, tu n'as plus ce poids à porter, alors sois heureux, mon frère. Joyeux anniversaire !

La surprise laissa place à une forte émotion dans les yeux de Minjun qui, pour seule réponse, prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Bientôt ce sera ton tour, lui chuchota-t-il. J'avais presque oublié…

- Oui mais pour l'instant c'est ta soirée, répondit Junho en le serrant plus fort encore.

- Merci petit frère. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était naturel pour moi de le faire. Même une transformation si monstrueuse n'a pas réussi à détruire l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- Ça suffit ces paroles à l'eau de rose ! coupa Chansung. Maintenant tu chantes !

- La dernière fois que j'ai chanté j'étais encore un simple mortel, rechigna Minjun qui gardait pourtant le sourire.

- Menteur, souffla Junho en faisant un clin d'œil à l'assistance. Parfois quand t'es tout seul… je t'entends tu sais.

- La dernière fois que j'ai chanté en public, reprit l'aîné.

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire partager cet aspect plus léger de toi, continua son frère en lui donnant le micro.

Le groupe l'applaudit, l'encourageant à choisir une chanson. Presque embarrassé, Minjun se jeta à l'eau, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui convenir.

- Alors cette chanson parle d'un jeune homme, qui a perdu l'amour, qui vit dans la nostalgie et qui erre dans ce monde, dit-il dans le micro qui donna un écho à sa voix. Et ce jeune homme va finir par croire enfin à un retour possible de l'amour dans sa vie.

Il posa les yeux sur Elya, mettant volontairement de côté le monstre qui était en lui. Le temps d'une chanson, il serait Minjun, un jeune homme libéré du poids des années qui allait faire une confession à l'élue de son cœur, qui allait fêter son anniversaire simplement avec des amis qui lui étaient chers, avec son frère qu'il aimait tant. Alors il laissa entendre sa voix, avec un son différent de son ton habituel. La douce mélodie résonnait dans la petite salle intimiste du karaoke, et le chant de Minjun emplissait les cœurs de ceux qui l'entendaient. La plupart d'entre eux assistait à cela pour la première fois. La douceur et la puissance de la voix de leur ami ne pouvaient que les surprendre, et cette découverte de cette facette inconnue de sa personnalité marquait réellement le début de leur nouvelle vie, tous ensembles, dans la paix.


End file.
